


"Crazy, wild, exhilarating, and absolutely infuriating love."

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Matt x Harriet drabbles [1]
Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	"Crazy, wild, exhilarating, and absolutely infuriating love."

"How do we always end up like this?"

"It's probably because you love me."

It always ended up there, usually taking place in Matt's bedroom and resulting in Harriet staying for at least three days. They'd be (mostly) happy and then the cycle would repeat time and time again.

Matt lit a cigarette, the smoke filling the air around the two. The blonde in his bed batted away the secondhand smoke, watching as the man released a gentle sigh. The blonde's eyes settled on the man beside her - she knew all of Matthew's sighs; the tired sigh, the frustrated sigh, and the content sigh. That particular sigh seemed to translate to "I'm so glad we just had mind-boggling sex after the worst disagreement we've ever had". Her eyes locked on the trail of smoke that exited his mouth. "You know, right?" His gaze focused on Harriet. "Know what?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "You know, sometimes I truly think you could be the stupidest man I've ever met." Matt put out his cigarette and turned on his side. "That makes me feel so much better about being in bed with you," Matt retorted, voice laced with sarcasm. "Oh hush, we always have the best sex." The man feigned a dumbfounded expression. "Those words - and you're a Christian?" Harriet stuck out her tongue, mocking offense. "Even Christians have crazy good sex. Now hold me," the blonde insisted with a smile. Harriet rolled onto her side, smiling to herself when she felt his chest press against her back. "I don't know why I get myself into these situations." Harriet's eyes flickered when she felt his voice rumble against her back. "It's because you love me," she reminded him. "I don't know if love is the right -" Matt began. "You /love/ me. Crazy, wild, exhilarating, and absolutely infuriating love." He confirmed that with a kiss to the back of her head.

——-  
"What is that smell?"

"Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry - I've got this all under control!"

"Dear God." Harriet grabbed the extinguisher, trying to put out the small kitchen fire. "No, no - we don't need God's help here, I had a teeny tiny mishap with the toaster." Matt tried to examine the room through all the smoke. "Teeny tiny? Really?" he asked, raising his arms. "Oh, calm down. I told you, I've got this all under control!" the blonde argued. "You set my toaster on fire, Harry! How is this under control? I can't even trust you with household appliances," he pointed out as Harriet put out the rest of the fire. "Aha! I put it out," she proudly announced. "You set - the toaster - on fire." Harriet let out a shriek when the burnt toast popped out of the blackened toaster. "Are you trying to tell me that I made you breakfast and you're not even going to try it?" she asked, hands on her hips. "That would be the smart idea." The blonde shook her head in dismay and pulled a piece from the toaster, sniffing it before taking a very, very crunchy bite. She started choking and spit the mouthful into the sink. A smug expression grew on Matt's face. "Told you so."  
——-

"I should probably go home after tomorrow's show."

"Why?"

"I mean - you could. Do you have something to do this weekend?" She hadn't really expected Matt to care or maybe she did want him to care. "No, just figured I should spend some time at my own apartment." Matt's full attention turned to Harriet. "I know I tease you a lot, but you know I kind of like having you around here again. You clean my clothes sometimes, set my appliances on fire, and even when you steal my cigarettes I pretend that I don't notice." Harriet's expression softened. "Aw, Matt." Matt grabbed two cigarettes, handing one off to Harriet. "Not to mention the sex," the blonde added, smiling kindly at the cigarette in her hand. Matt held up the lighter and lit her cigarette. "So, what do you say?" he asked. "I guess I say you're taking me home after tomorrow night's show."

——-

 

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
